


Colors of my Lovers

by someawkwardwhitebech



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: When Loki meets this so-called Stark in the tip-top of his tower while he's got ahold of his blue glowstick, he almost fails to realize the matching tattoos they both have on their necks, green on the engineers and red on the mage.Almost.





	1. Chapter 1

The mage entered the long way around; _calm, cool, collected._

His blue circled eyes never left the glowing blue in his grasp, opting to wait for the engineer to enter his tower.

His eyes rose to see the man out of his suit; in a regular, casual outfit.

A trail of a tattoo of a green serpent disappeared beyond the hem of his collared t-shirt.

Loki felt the grasp of his sanity return to him briefly, just long enough to say something.

"That green..."

Stark noticed his staring, hand raising to cover it and rub at it.

His eyes seemed to have noticed the red on the villain's neck; a literal red chest plate with the blue in the center.

He paused from pouring his drink and moved his arm from the marking.

They both outlined themselves in a rich, magical gold coloring.

Loki felt the staff slip from his grasp entirely, eyes moving to it in an instant despite being frozen in shock.

However, Loki did not make a move to grab or pick it back up.

Stark followed it with his eyes before glancing to the mage.

They both stayed quiet for a few moments, the mage staring at his hand as if he'd been burned while his soulmate watched him from afar.

The blue had left those green eyes, the staff disconnected from him.

"Are you- uh, gonna pick that up?"

Loki glanced up, still pure shock written across his face, before he uttered out with a small whisper, "I am bonded with a mortal."

Stark moved around the counter, examining the tattoo briefly before his eyes swung back up to meet those green eyes.

The staff glowed brightly on the ground, demanding the mage to pick it back up.

Loki nearly fell back into the void, his only escape being his soulmate's presence.

His facade of calm and collected snapped, and the masterful mage fell quickly to his knees.

Stark stepped forward a bit, just to help pull him from the glowstick of death and destruction.

"Whoa, okay... Alright..."

Loki let out a few labored breaths, the pain, and agony present in his mind as he resisted the pull of the power.

Stark was unsure of what to do, settling the other against him cautiously, "You're not tricking me to kill me, right? If you are, at least take me to dinner first."

The mage stared at him strangely, eyes gently lowering to the mortal's mouth than to the tattoo before raising again.

The engineer licked his lips nervously, cautious of the mage's actions.

"Where is- Where is Thor?"

Stark's eyes widened and he quickly moved his arm around the other's waist, a quick flash to help the mage entered his instincts.

"Off fighting your army, space princess."

The mage made no snarky comments back, merely letting himself before weakly dragged against the mortal's warmth.

He cuddled into his warmth and body temperature and soul essence, opting for the bond to protect him from whatever had grabbed hold of his mind before.

Tony simply wrapped his arms around the mage's waist, hugging him tightly against him in a protective and possessive way.

The mage chuckled, chin resting on his shoulder and arms raised around the other's shoulders in an attempt to keep him close.

"Y-You will not leave, yes?"

The mortal merely nodded, "Yeah, uh, okay, buddy. Not going anywhere..."

"G-Good... Not sure how it... it... just-"

The sudden weight of the other's limp body overcame the other.

Stark gently pulled them to the couch, laying the other down on the couch and calling the Avengers fast.

He moved to the staff and laid it a good ten feet from the mage, ordering his AI to keep it in a metal see-through box that will be monitored at all times.

The AI agreed and prepared the encasement immediately.

He returned to his soulmate, kneeling next to the couch and humming thoughtfully to himself.

"Never thought I'd be bonded to someone like you, Lokes."

"No one would have... It is not the best for either of us."

Stark shrugged, "Thought you were resting."

The mage huffed, hand moving to grip the other's hand tightly, "Please..."

The engineer furrowed a brow in confusion, "What?"

"Please don't leave.."


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Loki react to being soulbonded with a mortal?

The scent of dust, debris, and all things known for destruction settled in his senses.

The light was bright, even against his closed eyelids.

An itch in his throat brought him sputtering from whatever dark void of thought and rest he had been struck into.

His mind remained blank, memories gone of his loss of control.

The God coughed and leaned up fast, sweat plastered to his skin like a second layer of corruption.

He lifted a hand to brush off the coughing fit, coughing into his fist.

His hand smelt of Iron and Steele, some other metal he could not identify and of blood.

His eyes blinked open slow and he slowly rose his eyes to those around him.

The couch was replaced with white sheets and the living room of Stark's tower was replaced with a bedroom, adorned with bland, white furniture and several people.

People he recognized as strangers, but also as Avengers, more of Thor's friends.

A warm hand placed itself on top of his left one and he glanced fast.

The hand stretched up towards the man he so desperately needed, the tattoo on his collarbone gleaming with sweat but showing no wear or resistance to the touch.

The mage nearly lost his breath again after recovering from the coughing fit.

"Your eyes... are green," the man commented, "Hey, Lokes."

The demigod offered a pleasant smile before erupting into another coughing fit, hand pressed nearly tight against his chapped lips as he tried to speak.

The mortal pulled his hand away, only for the god to grip his hand right back and shake his head.

Tony chuckled at this action, using his other hand to accept the glass of water from Thor's worried clutches.

He gently tapped Loki's hand and held the glass towards him.

The God nodded, moving his hand and clearing his throat.

He gently reached forth with his free hand and took hold of the glass, sipping experimentally before gulping it down.

His other hand never let go of Stark's, the warmth activating his long-ignored seidr and flashing through his veins.

He sputtered as he drank and pulled the glass from his lips.

He licked his lips with a relieved sigh, gently panting as he closed his eyes.

He tried to remember why he was here, what happened before Stark had brought him out of that semi-clear dark void.

"W-Was I-?"

The mage's raspy voice caught him off guard and he winced, clearing his throat to start over.

His brother spoke for him, "Were you controlled? We- uh, I and Man of Iron, do believe you were controlled."

Loki rubbed his throat after handing the empty glass to his soulmate.

"Your evidence?"

Thor chuckled, "Oh, brother, there were many hints. Your mere weakness of sentimentality brought you out of whatever blue corrupted your green eyes right in front of me."

"I remember... I remember seeing you, yes. But I stabbed you on instinct," the God commented, staring at his brother with a slight smile of reminiscence.

"I don't believe he was controlled, no way in hell," Clint spoke, loud and clear for others with suspicions similar to his own.

The God glanced over with a puzzled frown, "And pray tell, who are you?"

Stark snorted from the side, nearly throwing himself into a coughing fit.

The God glanced over and then to his brother, "Thor, I do not know half the faces of this room."

"The one who spoke is Clint, the son of Barton, brother. He was put under the same control of you."

Loki glanced over, looking him up and down, "What did you see whilst under the spell, mortal? Did he attach himself so vividly to your dreams as well?"

Clint stared so unbelievably passive at the god before glancing to the floor with clenched fists.

Bruce checked the other's expression before firmly nodded his head, "I believe him," and glancing towards the God, "You saw 'The Other'?"

"I met him in person actually, and declined his offers several times actually," the God replied casually, glancing at Thor for a moment, "I may require another glass of water for what I am to reveal."

His oaf of a brother nodded fast and dispersed to the kitchen, leaving the room with a spared glance to the others.

"Declined his offers of taking over?"

Clint shook his head, "No, he offered me what I wanted the most. But I had to cooperate with his demands first."

The God offered a quick smile, "He told me several times you were trying to break free and defy him. I can only remember so much in the dark void, however."

Nat spoke up, "Is he speaking the truth, Clint? Or am I kicking his ass some more."

The Archer mumbled a quick, 'I wish you would, but he's right'.

Stark gently leaned over and sat next to the mage on the covers, glancing at their hands with a furrowed brow, "This is still really freaky."

The God also glanced to their hands and lost his smile, "If you prefer, I could try to break the bo-"

"Nope. Not happening. Sorry, Reindeer Games but you're stuck with me for however long I am alive."

Loki glanced him in the eye and spoke with reason and hope, almost regretting it for the fear of being rejected, "The Garden of Golden Apples... If you'd want to live an eternity with no fear of harm and mortality," he paused, "I could... I could get one to you."

The mortal stared in shock before offering a smile, "We'll talk about it later. I'll think about it in the meantime, okay?"

The God stared in shock until a glass of water was shoved in his face.

"Do tell, brother."


End file.
